Bully and Lover?
by TheNinthGrader
Summary: Bella Swan was bullied by Edward Cullen and his posse from Kindergarten. When it became too much she left for Phoenix. Now she is back and Edward wants her. Will they end up as a couple? Or will Bella never forgive Edward.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first story on Fan Fiction. I hope that it is good and that people who read it will like it. Please comment my story. I do not own any of the characters in the****Twilight Saga****, but I wish I did.**

Preface

BPOV:

I not sure I should've come back to Forks. Even though it has been 4 years I still don't know if it was right for me to. The only reason that I decided to come back is Renee my mother remarried to a man named Phil. He's a nice guy and I can tell Renee is madly in love with him. Phil is a minor league baseball player and I knew it hurt Renee to stay home with me while Phil traveled. So I decided it would be for the best if I came back to Forks and stayed with my dad Charlie.

I used to live with my father in Forks until I turned 13. The bulling became too much for me that year. The perfect Edward Cullen and his posse made fun of me from day 1 in kindergarten. His posse included Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Tanya Denali. Edward, Emmett and Alice are brothers and sisters, while Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Tanya was the Hale's cousin. Edward and Tanya were a couple, Emmett and Rosalie were a couple, and Alice and Jasper were a couple. They made my life a living hell every day.

At school I only had 1 friend and her name is Angela Weber. We tried our best to stay away from them, but it never worked. I have no clue what made them hate me. It wasn't fair for them to ruin my life with bulling. So after that one day the posse took it to far, I put my foot down and told Charlie I wanted to live with mom. It was hard to leave my best friend Angela, but it was the best thing for me.

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer the name Bella. I am 17 years old and have lived in Phoenix, Arizona since I was 13. I have long brown hair that ends half way down my back and I have brown eyes. I am the right size and height of a 17 year old girl. I haven't been out on a date in my life, but I have been asked out a couple times .I think of myself as the plain Jane.

When I last lived in Forks I had frizzy hair. After I moved the hair got better. My eyes were virtually the same but I did have an acne breakout on my face. My mother Renee helped me out with that and my weight. You see I was a little overweight then because of the toll the bulling took on me. Edward and his posse used to call me ugly duckling and Fat Swan. Now I'm coming back and I hope they watch out because I am going to get back at them.

**So tell me what you thought about it. Loved it hated it. Please comment. I am going to elaborate on the bulling Bella went through. Tell me if you want Edward's pov in the story at all. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**As long as you guys give comments and feedback I will keep the story going. Thank you KristenStewartFan for being my first commenter ever.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but I wish I did. **

**Current Ages: **

**Bella-13**

**Edward-13**

**Tanya-13**

**Alice-13**

**Jasper 14**

**Rosalie-14**

**Emmett-14**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

BPOV

Brinnnnnng!Brinnnnnng!

I turned over to turn off my alarm and once I did I realized it is Monday. I have to go through another day in junior high or as I like to call it hell. It will be just like all the days I been through since Kindergarten. The Cullens, Hales, and Denali will pick on me and continue to ruin my life. The only good thing about my day is being with my best friend Angela. I have no clue what I did that first day of Kindergarten that made them so angry with me. This is how I remember that day.

"_Flashback"_

_It is my first day of Kindergarten and mommy decided to pick out my clothes. She put me in a dark blue sundress that ends at my knee. _

"_I'm scared I won't fit in Mommy," I said. _

"_Honey, I sure that you will," she replied._

_Soon it was time to get into the car and we drove to my school. Mommy took me out of the car and told me again not to worry about my first day of Kindergarten. Then she brought into my class and kissed my forehead. Then she left the class to go to work. All the kids were in a circle on the other side of the room and nobody noticed me. My teacher Mrs. Clearwater came up to me and asked me what my name was. I told her that it was Bella. I do not like people calling me by my full name, which is Isabella._

_Next she got the class's attention and introduced me. All of the boys in the class looked at me with their jaws dropped. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad thing. I looked around the room and noticed all the girls were wearing overalls or a pair of shirt and pants. Mom was wrong about me fitting in and I could tell it immediately. There were 2 very pretty girls in the room giving me glares. One boy really caught my attention too. He had emerald eyes and untamed bronze colored hair._

_He boy looked at me with dreamy eyes. I joined the circle after scanning the room one more time. Mrs. Clearwater told us all to introduce ourselves and tell everyone a little about themselves. The bronze haired boy said his name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Edward said that he likes sports and is related to one of the girls who gave me a glare. We continued on and I learned a couple of my classmate's names._

_The girl who was related to Edward is Alice Cullen. Then she said that she loves to shop and go to the mall all the time. She also mentioned Emmett and Edward Cullen are her older brothers. Finally she said that her best friends name is Jasper Hale. The other girl who glared at me was next and she said her name is Tanya Denali. I was last and I told everyone my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but that I wanted to be called Bella. Then I mentioned my father is Chief of Police in Fork._

_Soon it was time for recess. I decided to go to the swing. Over in a corner of the playground I noticed Edward, Alice, and Tanya fighting. They started to come over to the swing set. I looked at Edward's face and it was grave and regretful. In a matter of seconds they were right next to me. I looked at Tanya and Alice's faces and they looked very happy._

_The next thing I knew I was being pushed. Edward was the one who was pushing me and he still looked very sad. I fell into a pile of mud face first. Immediately I started crying. I could imagine my face looked horrible and I looked down to see my dress looked completely destroyed. Everybody outside was laughing at me. The 3 then crowded around me and called me ugly duckling. _

_I was so embarrassed that I started running inside. My balance wasn't very good and I tripped and fell again. That set up a new round of laughter from everyone. Finally I got up and this time I got in safely. I don't know how long I was running for, but I eventually stopped. I recognized I was next to the water fountain in front of my class._

_Mrs. Clearwater was the one who found me. She asked me if I wanted to go to the nurse. I said no and then she asked if I want to go home. I said yes and she called my mother. Mommy showed up in 15 minutes and said that everything would be ok. When we got home mom cleaned me up and asked me who did that to me. I lied and said I tripped and fell in a mud puddle_

"_End of flashback"_

Now here I am many years later still terrified of them. Edward, Alice, and Tanya enlisted help from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Every day they pull a worse prank on me. On Friday the prank was really bad and I was afraid to go back to school. They tripped me outside of school and kicked and punched me. It wasn't that bad because I could still walk and there were little bruises. I can only imagine what they will do to me today.

A week after my first day of Kindergarten my parents split up. Renee moved to Phoenix, Arizona, while I stayed with Charlie in Forks. Before she left, mom told me I could come and live with her in Phoenix anytime. Now it's time for me to get up and see what this Monday will have in store for me.


	3. Chapter 2

** Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick for almost a week and for a little while I lost inspiration for this story. Anyways that is all over and I am ready to write again. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2 – Leaving

BPOV

I went downstairs and realized that Charlie already left for work. So I did my daily morning ritual that includes brushing my teeth, taking a shower, trying to fix my frizzy hair, dressing in a pair of sweats that are usually white, and eating breakfast. By the time I finished it was already 7 o'clock. School didn't start till 7:45, but I decided to leave early. Since I am on 13 and I don't have a driver's license, I walked to school.

It only took me 20 minutes to get to school, so it was 7:20 when I got there. Thank goodness the school lets students in 30 minutes before classes started or I'd be out in the cold. Most of the students don't show up until 10 minutes before classes. That left me alone in the school with the teachers for a little while. 15 minutes passed so quickly that I was surprised when I noticed other students in the hall with me. That was when they all showed up. All 6 of them scanned the halls looking for their target. They found it quickly and they began to walk in my direction.

Of course my instinct was to run and that was what I did. But just like my first day of Kindergarten I tripped and fell right on my face. Then everybody in the hallway started to laugh at me. I felt exactly like that 5 year girl who was humiliated in front of everyone. My reaction to everything was blushing and I tried my best to get up. I was lucky to get up without any problem. Then I noticed that they were all crowded around me.

"Trying to go somewhere Fat Swan" Edward Cullen asked. I was completely speechless because of him. Over the years all of his features became more prominent and he was every girls dream at school. His girlfriend Tanya was all over him as he asked me the question. They started dating in the 2nd grade. I personally think that is too young for kids to date. I've heard rumors around the school that the Cullens, Hales, and Tanya aren't virgins anymore. Charlie would have a heart attack if he knew kids my age were already sleeping together. The way all of them act I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't virgins.

I was brought back to reality by Edward snapping his fingers in front of my face. Edward then said "When I ask you a question you respond, got it Swan." I still did not answer him. That is when the rest of them got angry too. Alice, the pixie who was his sister got all up in my face.

She said" Bitch, when my brother talks to you, answer." Then he started to repeatedly slap me in the face. Next Rosalie got involved and started punching me in the stomach. Finally both of their boyfriends got involved and started pushing me around a bit. That was when the bell rang. Immediately they all left the scene.

All morning long I had none of them in my classes. Then lunchtime arrived. I got in the lunch line and paid for all my food. That was when they walked in. After paying for her food Tanya made a show of walking by my table and dropping milk all over my white sweatshirt. It made the sweatshirt see through and you could see my underwear.

That was when I decided I should go to the nurse's office. As I walked by Edward he looked at me like I was something to eat. When I got to the nurse's office she looked me over once and offered me the spare clothes box. After I finished changing it was time for Science. Edward was my partner for this class and as I walked in he smiled at me.

Once class started Edward scooted his chair real close to mine. He put his hand on my thigh and started to rub up and down on it. I jerked my thigh away from him and continued to listen to the teacher. Edward kept staring at me for the next 20 minutes of class. Edward's hand once again found its way back to my thigh and he continued to rub it. That was when I lost it.

"Would you please move your hand" I whisper screamed at him.

"Oh baby I know you like it" he replied. His hand traveled up even higher up my thigh and that was when I started to feel afraid. The teacher barely looked our way so he couldn't see what was going on. Then Edward whisper in my ear that he loved me and that he's always wanted me. He finished by saying that I should come over to his house tonight and have a little fun.

I jumped right out of my seat at that moment. Then I pushed open the classroom door while the teacher was screaming at me to sit down. I ran to my locker and emptied everything from it. The reason I was doing all of this was because I decided to take up my mother's offer on moving in with her. When I got home 20 minutes later I was surprised to find Charlie at home. He was completely surprised that I was home so early.

That was when I broke the news about moving in with mom. He begged me to stay with him, but eventually realized that I wasn't going to change my mind. I called mom and told her that I wanted to live with her. She was thrilled and helped book me an 8:00 flight to Phoenix. I packed up all my stuff and looked around the house one more time not knowing when I would ever come back. Finally it was time to leave for my flight and I said my last goodbyes to the town of Forks.

**Please review my story and tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you want any Edward POV in this story. Also the thing about them not being virgins isn't true. Edward will be an old fashioned guy in that way and won't sleep with anyone till marriage. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I will try to have another chapter up by tomorrow. My school decided that they should be open for president's day so I don't know yet. Anyways I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3-Regretting

EPOV

I can't believe that I said I wanted Bella to come over for some fun. On top of that I couldn't keep my hands off of her, so I rubbed her thigh. That was out of line for me to say and do to her. Also, I would never do any of that stuff with anyone but my wife. Bella reacted horribly to what I did and actually ran out of the classroom. I hope that she is feeling better now.

Today Tanya was really getting on my nerves. She told me that she wanted our relationship to go to the next level. That sure wasn't happening because I really don't care for her at all. I know that I could have any girl at school because of my looks. I would never do that though because I am a faithful man.

I don't think that Tanya should've dropped her milk all over Bella's shirt. It was really rude of her to do. It forced Bella to have to go to the nurse's office to get a change of clothes. I also didn't expect the reaction I had when I could see through Bella's clothes. I pretty much looked at Bella like she was something to eat. I know it is wrong for me to have feelings for her after all I put her through, but I do.

Bella was absolutely gorgeous that first day of Kindergarten in that dark blue sundress. The only reason that I was ever mean to her in the first place was my sister Alice and Tanya. They both said that they hated Bella and that if I didn't do what they said they would tell everyone about my little crush on Bella.

Of course me being a little 5 year old I was embarrassed by the idea of people knowing who I liked. I followed their plan of pushing Bella off the swing into the mud. I would never forget the look of sadness on her face after I pushed her. I know that I should have ended it there and then. But something about the way she looked after I hurt her was oddly satisfying and I continued it until present day.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing signaling that Science was over. I had to go to my last class of the day which is English. The teacher droned the whole class period talking about useless stuff we learned last year. Finally the bell rang and it was the end of the day. I ran to the locker and gathered the stuff that I would need. Then I got into my mom's car with Alice and Emmett.

The next day at school I noticed that Bella wasn't there. By lunch I saw all of my crew huddled at our table talking. They told me that Bella moved to Phoenix with her mother. I was so upset and guilty because I realized the reason that she moved was because of us. Tanya didn't even look fazed, she actually looked happy.

"I'm glad that the dork was gone she was useless" Tanya said. That got me real angry and I decided it was time for me and Tanya to break up.

"Tanya I'd like to talk to you in private" I said. She jumped right out of her seat and left the lunchroom with me. I then broke the news to her that I wanted to break up. The whole rest of the period Tanya begged me to take her back, but I was done for good. I knew now that as long as Bella was gone I would not ever love or trust a woman.

From that day on I never liked a girl again. All I've done is use them. I've never gone all the way with them. Some of them decided to say that I have and that is how I got my player rep. I hope one day Bella will come back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I've decided I'll try to update the story at least once a week. This will be the chapter Bella goes back to Forks and meets her childhood bullies. Keep reviewing the story it makes me happy. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4- Retuning

BPOV

Renee asked me for the 30th time if I was sure I wanted to move back to Forks. I knew that it was time for me to go back and face all of them. So once again I told her yes. There were 2 planes that I had to go on to get to Port Angeles from Phoenix. Then after that I had to take the 2 hour drive with Charlie to Forks. I was afraid about that time with Charlie. We both aren't very good at expressing our feelings, so I knew that the ride would be awkward.

After hours in the planes I arrived at Port Angeles. Charlie was waiting near the gate and started calling my name as soon as I got out. I got my bags quickly and we walked to the cruiser. On the way there Charlie asked me questions about what I've been up to since I left. Once he put my bags into the trunk we were off. My fears came true because there was only an awkward silence in the car after we talked about the weather. As we neared home Charlie fessed something up.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black, right" I immediately did because Charlie and I used to go on fishing trips with him and his son Jacob at least once a month until I was 10. After I told him that I did he said "Well I bought his truck from him for you as a homecoming present." That was when I decided to ask him how old it was. He responded by saying that the Thing ran great and that it was fixed up, so it was only like a few years old.

Before I could ask anything else we were home. The minute I saw the truck I loved it. It was a faded red color and I knew that if it was in an accident, it would be the only vehicle standing. Charlie led me to my room and dropped my things in. The best thing about Charlie was that he didn't hover. I took a good look around the room and realized it was almost exactly the same as how I left it. The walls were colored a dark blue color and the bed was covered in some purple sheets. There was my white desk still sitting in the corner with my computer on it. My white chest and nightstand were still exactly where I left them. Finally, I looked into my closet and realized that it would only just fit the clothes I had.

Renee had made sure to get me 4 large bags full of clothes and underwear. How Charlie had managed to bring everything I owned up in one round I had no clue. Quickly I began unpacking and finished doing it by 7 o'clock. Charlie said that he ordered Pizza and told me took take a slice. As I ate I realized that Charlie still didn't know how cook because the kitchen was poorly stocked with food. I told him that I would go by the Safeway that was just off the highway after school tomorrow. I also mentioned that I would cook dinner after today.

As I went upstairs to my room, I realized that I was back home. It was a nice feeling and I hoped that it would last. Hopefully they won't do anything to me tomorrow that would make me upset. Then I realized that if they did I wouldn't put up with it and I would do something about it. Sleep came to me easily and I was surprised when it was time to get up.

First, I got out of bed and went to my closet. I picked out a simple pair of underwear, nothing too flashy. Then I picked out a cute red and black checkered shirt that had frills close to the bottom of the sleeves and shirt. It ended right at my knees. Then I picked out a nice pair of black skinny jeans. Next I picked out a pair of red flats and I was ready. I got into the shower and after I got out I brushed the tangles out of my hair. I put on my outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked perfect without any makeup on, so I left it that way.

When I went downstairs I realized that Charlie already left for work. So I ate my breakfast and got into my truck. As I drove to Forks High School I realized that the radio in the truck worked which was an added bonus. Finally I got to the school and it was virtually empty. Only the teachers and office people were there, so I parked near the main building and went inside. That was where I met the very nice receptionist Mrs. Cope.

She gave me my schedule and told me the best ways to get to my classes. By the time she finished I realized the parking lot was filled up with students. It was now or never to reintroduce myself as Bella Swan. The second I was out all eyes were on me. All the boys looked at me with longing and all the girls with glares. When I was just about to walk in I noticed the one and only bronze haired jerk making out with some girl on a silver Volvo.

I got to my locker quickly and put some of the things I wouldn't need inside of it. As I was going to close it I felt a male hand on my back. This male's musical voice whispered in my ear that he thought I was hot. I thought of self-defense moves and kneed the guy directly in the balls. He was on the ground in pain when I turned around. Edward Cullen was the guy who was on the ground. Everyone's eyes were on me including Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya's.


	6. Chapter 5

**I have rewritten this chapter and the other one. This one doesn't have major changes, but the other one does. There are mostly additions. I advise you to read both of them or you would be confused with the newest chapter. Anyways I don't own Twilight, but Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 5- Meeting your old enemies

BPOV

The first thought that came into my mind was shock. I did not just do what I thought I did. Of course I really did do it. I hit Edward Cullen where the sun don't shine. The look on his face said everything that I needed to hear. He was in so much pain that I was pretty sure I permanently damaged him. After a couple of minutes he stood back up and the pain on his face was washed away. It looks like my thought wasn't true after all.

I looked around the hallway quickly and noticed that everybody was still in shock. So, I screamed out to everyone that there was nothing to look at. Then the students quickly started to shuffle out of the hallway. I turned my attention back to the person in front of me. Edward hadn't changed much since I last saw him. He just grew a little and his face had more shape to it, but other than that there was nothing different.

Edward has an appraising look on his face as he looked my over. It made me feel a little self conscious. I heard him mumble to himself that he had no clue how a pretty girl like me could be so strong. That sent a surge of anger through me because people shouldn't be judged by the way they look. That is something that I've believed in for my whole life. Finally he gave me an introduction.

"Hello beautiful, my name's Edward Cullen. What's yours?" I panicked and quickly came up with a fake name to tell him, so that he wouldn't know who I was.

"My name is Izzy Dwyer and I'm new here." He looked over me one more time before saying something else.

"You've got a pretty strong hit, Izzy." I told him that's the way I was raised. If a boy tried to touch me nowadays he would get what was coming to him. After uselessly talking about the weather for 5 minutes, Edward invited me to have lunch with him. I accepted his offer, but had no plan on following it. The bang rang and I left Edward.

I ran into 1st period English just on time. The teacher made me introduce myself. Of course I blushed like crazy during the whole thing. I used the same name as earlier and the teacher sat me next to a Miss. Cullen. I looked right into the evil pixie's eyes and found no type of recognition in them. I thought that she would've recognized who I was. I guess she wasn't as smart as I thought. When I sat down she started bouncing in her seat and told me her name was Alice. Next she said that she knew we'd be best friends. I couldn't believe her and saying that we would be best friends fired me to say something back to her.

"All right you little pixie freak! First, you can't just go up to someone and just say you're going to be best friends. Second, you can't bounce in your seat all hyper, it's really creepy. Third, how can you expect someone to like you the second they meet you. Finally, I don't want to be friends, so don't ever try to talk to me again."

By the time I finished my rant Alice looked like someone killed her puppy. All those times she had me on the floor crying came back to me. It made me want to laugh because for once I finally had the upper hand. I quickly realized everyone including the teacher heard my rant too. Everyone looked at me with shock once again. That was starting to get on my nerves and I hope that it ends soon. The teacher quickly composed himself and sent me to the principal's office.

I was never in the principal's office until today. It really freaked me out because I was never the "bad" kid. The principal came out of his office and called me in. He told me to sit down in one of the chairs next to his desk. He sat across from me and I was ready to explain. The principal told me that he was surprised by my behavior since it was only my 1st day there. I explained to him that I wasn't really a new student in Forks.

I explained to him that I was bullied when I last lived here. I told him that it went as bad as assault. He was very surprised to hear this and wanted to know who these students were immediately. I knew that he would involve the cops, which meant my father would know what happened to me. It would upset him greatly to hear what happened to me. I explained that to the principal and told him I wanted to handle it on my own. I promised that I wouldn't to too many horrible things and he agreed to it.

After I left his office I had to go to 2nd period Trigonometry. There were a couple people in that class that I recognized. One of those people was Jessica Stanley whose hair stuck out because of its curly height. Then I saw Mike Newton who was a puppy to every girl last time I lived here. Finally, I saw my best friend Angela. She was much taller and wore a new pair of glasses, which wasn't a major change.

I grabbed the empty seat next to her. Immediately I had to know if she recognized me. I said hello to her and introduced myself as Izzy. Then she told me that I reminded her of a friend that moved away a couple of years ago. She had such a sad expression on her face that I knew I had to tell her who I was. When I did it she got such a joyful expression on her face.

The teacher had to walk in at that moment and disrupted our conversation. We talked as quietly as we could during the whole period. She said that once I left she became friends with Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren. After the bell rang Angela asked me to sit next to her and her friends at lunch. I immediately agreed and set off to 3rd period Spanish. I already had this class, so I knew everything that happened during the class. I showed everybody how smart I was by talking to the teacher in Spanish. Finally the bell rang, which signaled lunch. When I walked in the lunchroom everyone went silent. I got to the line and that was when the chatter began. As I walked over to Angela's table, I realized that Edward's was on the way there.

I saw Tanya at the table chatting and gossiping and I decided to pull her dirty move on her. Tanya had a white shirt and I had a water bottle in my hand. I'm sure that you can make the connection. I pulled of the cap of my bottle when I got real close to her and then pretended to stumble. As I stumbled the contents of my water bottle spilled on the front of her shirt. She screamed out in her high pitched voice. She was freaking out and ran to the bathroom. I pretended to be sorry as I ran to Angela's table. I joined her and her friends. Edward looked at me the whole lunch period in shock. Towards the end of it Ben Cheney came up to Angela and kissed her. At first I was confused until I realized they were dating. Angela forgot to fill me in with that information.

I made my way to Biology after lunch. I ended up sitting next to Edward. He was furious that I didn't sit with him at lunch and glared at me the whole period. I really didn't care and eventually the period was over. My final class of the day was Gym and that freaked me out. I am horrible at Gym and I was thankful when the teacher only gave us a lecture on the game we would play in the next class. At the end of the day I ran into my truck and drove to Safeway. The inside of it made me feel like I was back in Arizona, which made me very happy. After I finished shopping I went home to make dinner for Charlie.

**Please review. Tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think. Subscribing to my story is very kind too.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rewritten chapter. Most of it is changed. Hope you will enjoy. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6-Sweet Revenge

BPOV

When I got up today I knew it would be amazing. Yesterday was only the beginning of my revenge on my childhood bullies. I freshened myself up and went to see what I would wear. I chose a pretty blue top with a blue sweater on top of it. I also wore a pair of jeans and blue flats. Everybody tells me that the color blue looks amazing on my skin. I did not believe them at first, but eventually I realized that I do look nice in it. After I ate breakfast I ran to my rusty red truck and got to school in no time.

Edward was standing next to his shiny silver Volvo staring at me as I got out of my car. He started walking next to me once I passed him. Edward wanted to know why I was so rude to Tanya, Alice, and him. I told him that he already knew the answer and that if he racked his puny brain for it he'd find the answer. When I walked into English, Alice started glaring at me. Before the teacher got in she also asked me why I hate her. To give her something to think about I said you know what you did. Then I said the first time you saw me I was wearing blue. I hoped that she would figure it out before I decided to tell everyone.

The other classes before lunch went by quickly. Angela and I clicked again just like before which made my very happy. Once again when I walked in everyone got quiet. That was going to have to stop if I was going to continue to go to this school. Since everyone's attention was on me it was the perfect time for me to tell them off.

"All right I have no clue what is wrong with you people. It is rude to stare at people and all of you are doing it right now. Have you ever learned of manners in your life? I don't like being looked at like I'm the new shiny toy, frankly it's awfully annoying. Anyways, I not even new, but you nut heads won't ever be able to guess who I am. So, I hope you all stop your attitude towards me."

Everyone looked down in shame because what I said was true. Mike Newton was at my feet saying that I was the coolest person at school and that he wanted to date him. I was taken aback and harshly rejected him. I felt a little remorse because Mike's face fell into a mask of pain. I couldn't believe how shallow Mike was. He didn't like me when I went to school before, but now he did. I peeled him off of me and sat down with Angela. All you could hear was buzzing in the Cafeteria. Edward's face was in deep concentration when I looked over at him.

Rosalie Hale gave me a very cold look from across the cafeteria. She was sitting with her monster of a boyfriend Emmett. I couldn't believe the girl, she ruined my life and now she was glaring at me. She didn't even know who I was and she was judging me. Rose became my next target for revenge. The only thing that Rose relied on was her looks. Without them she would feel like she didn't belong. She always wore makeup at school, so that she could cover all the flaws she saw in herself. That upset me a little to known that she thought of herself like that. It looked like I would be using the trusty water bottle again.

Right before the bell rang I rushed to her table with my bottle in hand. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Before she could say a word I threw my water in her face. I could see makeup running down all over her face. Her face was split between shock and sadness. She was about to cry when I ran out of the room and went to Biology.

Edward tried to talk to me during Biology. I just wasn't in the mood to do it, so I ignored him. I felt it would be fair if he was ignored by me since I was glared at yesterday by him. He was very pissed by the end of class. As I jumped out of my seat and zoomed out Edward called to me, I pretended that I didn't hear him. In Gym Mike Newton continued his puppy dog behavior and it was sickening.

10 minutes before class ended I realized Jasper Hale was in this class too. I was going to get some revenge on him today too. I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, but I ran to the boy's locker room instead. I scanned the room and found Jasper's gym locker. For a couple minutes I tried to figure out his combination and I finally hit the jackpot. I yanked out his clothes and spare underwear from the locker. I then proceeded to go to the girl's locker room and stuck his clothes in one of the spare open lockers and shut.

When I got out class was just about to end. I took my time changing and heard somebody screaming in the boy's locker room. Jasper was in the gym telling the coach his clothes were gone. As much as I enjoyed watching this it was time for me to go home. When I got into my truck Edward stared at me. After I pulled out I went straight home to make dinner for Charlie and to do homework.

I got home in a record 10 minutes pushing my truck to the limit. After that I prepared dinner. Charlie got home around 6 o'clock and smelled dinner. I made some lasagna and Charlie said he loved it once he finished eating. Charlie retired to his room after dinner and so did I. I changed into a tank and some shorts and got under my blanket. Sleep quickly came upon me.

**Please review this new version of this chapter. Subscribe to the story too please, It will make me very happy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. I haven't updated in awhile and I am sorry for that. I sure that must have been annoying. I have some good news. I have added to my last 2 chapters. They are longer and in the last one I made many changes. You should reread them or you'll be confused by the new chapter. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. But, I do own a TV that I'm watching Mad Love on.**

Chapter 7- More Revenge

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the ground. When I looked out the window I realized that it was pouring outside. I got into the shower and once I got out I picked my clothes. I put on a simple purple shirt and a pair of jeans. Then I put my hair into a ponytail and pulled on my purple raincoat.

I ate breakfast as fast as I could and ran to my truck. I pulled into the parking lot right next to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Unlike other days Edward wasn't standing in front of his Volvo. I went to English happy with no disruptions. Alice's eyes caught mine and went down as soon as they saw them. She looked even worse than when I told her off. She told me that she knew what I did yesterday to her boyfriend.

She went on to say that I was horrible to stoop that low. She angered me once again by saying that. I asked her if she really didn't know who I was. She nodded her head signaling me that she didn't.

"Really you don't recognize this brown hair. These brown eyes. This pale skin. Come on Alice you really don't know who I am." A look of recognition masked Alice's face. She was about to say something when the teacher walked in. He droned on the whole class about something that we all learned. Alice was one her phone for the whole class period. I had no clue what she was doing, but I know it had something to do with me.

As soon as the bell rang all the phones in the school rang, except for mine. Everyone looked intently at their phones reading something that was sent to all of them. I was dying to find out what they were reading. A couple of seconds later everyone was looking right at me the name Bella passing through all their lips.

I saw a freshman standing next to me. He was holding his phone still reading the message. I needed to know what the message said, so I snatched his cell phone from him. This was what the message said.

_Guess What Everybody! We have an old friend back in town. You know that new student Izzy Dwyer. Well she's been hiding something from all of us. Her real name is Isabella Marie Swan. Do you remember her? Bella was the pudgy girl who had acne all over her face. The one that we've been laughing at since Kindergarten. The girl who moved away about 5 years ago. I don't know what she did to get that makeover. I wouldn't be surprised if she got a face transplant and tummy tuck. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Alice Cullen _

I couldn't believe that little pixie. The minute she found out about my secret she went and told everyone in school. All the students were staring at me and gossiping at the same time. I pushed through the crowd of students to Trigonometry. When I walked in all the girls were huddled in a group except for Angela. I walked over to her and we talked about how bad the situation about my identity was.

There were still a couple more minutes before class when Mike came over to me. He said that he still liked me even though I was Bella. If I thought he was shallow then I knew he was now. I slapped him and he walked over to his seat like a lost puppy. The teacher walked in and started the lesson. I tried my best to listen, but everyone was chatting. The bell rang and I ran to Spanish.

Jessica was the first one to question if I really was Bella Swan. I told her the true answer and she ran back to her minions and chatted with them. The Spanish teacher and I held another conversation during class. Finally the bell rang signaling lunch. Instead of going to the lunchroom I went to the parking lot. I got into my car and looked over at the Volvo.

I needed to get some of my frustration out, so I backed out of my parking spot. That silver Volvo got me so angry that I decided a little scratch wouldn't hurt anyone. So, I pulled back in scraping the whole left side of Edward's car. It relieved my stress and I liked knowing it would anger Edward.

I ran back into the school halfway through lunch. I knew that the boy's football team practiced during lunch today. I wanted to get Emmett back too before lunch was over. I grabbed the janitor's big yellow carpet cleaner thingy that had dirty water in it. When I got to the boy's locker room, all of the guys were taking showers. I ran to the lockers and saw Emmett's open with all his clothes in it. I got them and stuck them in the dirty water. I then pulled them out with a smirk on my face.

The showers were dying down and that was when I ran out with the janitor's thing. I went back to the closet and put it in. The next thing I knew the bell rang and I ran to Biology. Edward sat down next to me looking pretty angry.

"Bella, I can't believe you did that to Emmett. He's still stranded in the locker room waiting for new clothes."

"Oh Edward, you will not believe that things will get worse when you go to the parking lot after school." That ended our conversation and eventually the bell rang. I jumped right out of my seat when it rand. Finally I went to Gym and all through class I heard about Emmett's accident. The bell rang for the final time that day and I went to the parking lot. Edward was on the ground screaming "Why" next to his car. I got into my car and exited the parking lot before Edward could pin anything on me.

**Please Review my story. Or Subscribe that would be just great. See you soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I'm writing another chapter today. You only had to wait a little less than 24 hours for it. I have some questions for my readers down below at the end of the chapter. Answer one or all of them. You can pm me with the answers or you can write it in your review. Thanks! I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8-Secret Visitor

BPOV

When I got home, I noticed Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I was surprised because he usually didn't come home till 6 o'clock. I then thought back to what I did to Edward's car in the parking lot. It looks like I was in for some deep trouble. I collected my breath and walked into the house.

Charlie was sitting on the couch looking at the door. He had a very unhappy expression on his face. I looked down afraid to hear what Charlie was going to say to me. I was afraid that he would send me back to live with Renee because of my actions.

"Bella, could you tell me why you scratched up the whole side of Edward Cullen's Volvo today." I thought quickly of an answer that wouldn't make Charlie anymore upset with me than he already was.

"Well you see dad, Iwas trying to pull out of my spot and I miscalculated which way to go. I didn't mean to do that at all. It was a total accident and I just freaked out and left school without telling anyone." Charlie's expression softened a bit and it looked like he believed everything that just came out of my mouth.

"Bella, you know that you will have to pay for the damage you made. Edward's parents got an estimate and it said the total cost of repairing that part of the car is 300 dollars." I had enough money saved up from Phoenix to pay for the costs. That was what I told Charlie and he was satisfied. I didn't have any homework, so I started dinner immediately. I made some pasta for dinner and both Charlie and I enjoyed it. Finally it was time for me to go to bed.

It felt so warm and sticky when I went into my bedroom. I decided to open my window during the night to get some fresh air. I had some trouble getting the window up since it hadn't been moved for years. After a little struggle I got the window open. Then I went into the bathroom to take my shower and brush my teeth. After that I got into my tank and shorts and climbed into bed.

Unlike other nights I had trouble sleeping. Even with the window open it still felt so warm in my room. Around 12 o'clock I heard Charlie turn off the T.V downstairs and go upstairs to bed. Soon after I heard him snoring in his room. It was around 1 o'clock when I heard some strange noises coming from under my window.

I brushed off the sounds and shut my eyes trying to sleep again. There was something that sounded like footsteps inside my room. The sound stopped and I heard silent breathing in my room. That was when I realized there was another person in my room. They must have climbed up the tree that was next to my window.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen sitting in a chair in my room. That made me so angry that I knew he needed another one of my rants. I hopped out of my bed in that instant. Edward was so surprised that he fell off my chair. He was up in a second and was trying to find an escape route. Oh I so knew that this wasn't a dream. Edward tried to run right past me, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Na Na Boo Boo. (**My gay best friend says this all the time, so I couldn't resist using this.)** You can't just try to run from me. I have no clue who you think you are coming into my room like this. Do you have any clue what time it is? Better yet do you know whose house this is? The Chief of Police's and I am sure he doesn't want to hear about a teenage boy coming into his daughter's room at this time of night. I don't deal with that creepy stalker shit. You aren't my boyfriend or lover, so I won't ever think this is cute. If you don't get out of this house in 30 seconds I will get a restraining order against you. Oh and don't ever try coming here again."

Edward was speechless and standing in the same spot. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the window. I wasn't going to give him the decency to leave out my front door. I had no clue what he was doing in my bedroom in the first place and I didn't want to know. Edward regained movement and got onto the tree in front of my window. The minute he was on it I slammed my window shut. I did not want any other unexpected guests in my house tonight.

The rest of the night passed relatively fast. The next thing I knew my alarm was going off and I had to get ready for school. It was still early only about 6 o'clock, which was perfect for what I planned to do today. I took my shower and brushed my hair. I decided to wear a form fitting pink t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

I ate cereal and went into my garage. My father kept cans and cans of blue food coloring in there. I opened about 5 large cans of food coloring and poured them in water to make 6 buckets of a blue like solution. I put them in the back of my rusty old red truck that I loved very much and I hopped into the cab. I got to school at 6:30 and nobody was there yet. I went to the school's main entrance and brought my 6 buckets with me. I went into the janitor's closet and found a bunch of rope in it that I took. I also grabbed a ladder to reach the places I needed to go.

Like lots of movies I tied the buckets together and hung them from the ceiling. I tied the rope on the pole that was on the opposite side of me. On my side there was a rope that I could turn the buckets with, so that the solution could fall. The buckets were out of site so that nobody from outside would notice them. Very soon all of my old bullies showed up in their cars. They started to walk into the school together in a straight line.

I couldn't believe that everything was working on my side. Just as they passed the threshold I let the rope go. The blue solution fell all over them. You could hear their screams all over Washington. All of them were completely covered in the solution. I knew that the stuff wouldn't hurt them, but it would permanently ruin their clothes. Edward and his posse all ran to the office as fast as they could, all of them tripping the whole way there. Everybody in the school laughed about it all day long.

**So the questions I have. Do you think that the revenge should carry on to the next 2 chapters? Should Bella start to forgive her old buddies? Should there be another EPOV? Should I continue this story? Should Bella be harsher? Answer please. Review. Subscribe! Thanks for all of you who already have.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing. I have to answer somebody's question now. pmk Kelly it was good you asked about the name thing. You see Bella's mother Renee wanted Bella to feel close to Phil, so she got Charlie to put Dwyer at the end of Bella's name when he enrolled her, so her name was Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. You should know that people always use nicknames, and that was why the teachers weren't suspicious. The rest of your question will be answered in the chapter. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9- Surprise

EPOV

I just couldn't get Izzy Dwyer off my mind. No matter what she did I still thought about her. She was just so beautiful. I still had no clue why she has a grudge against my family and friends. That was when the bell rang signaling the end of 1st period. My friend started to ring like everyone else's in my class .It said that I had gotten a text from my sister Alice. I opened up the message and this is what it said.

_Guess What Everybody! We have an old friend back in town. You know that new student Izzy Dwyer. Well she's been hiding something from all of us. Her real name is Isabella Marie Swan. Do you remember her? Bella was the pudgy girl who had acne all over her face. The one that we've been laughing at since Kindergarten. The girl who moved away about 5 years ago. I don't know what she did to get that makeover. I wouldn't be surprised if she got a face transplant and tummy tuck. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Alice Cullen _

OH MY GOSH! Izzy was Bella the whole time. Everyone in town knew Izzy was hiding something, but we didn't expect this. All of us had heard that Bella Swan was coming back to town by her father Charlie. When he said that, I was planning on confronting Bella and trying to apologize to her. We expected a girl who looked like the 13 year old we knew. Instead in her place was this beautiful woman. No one could make the connection between the 2 even though Bella came the day she should've. He was right when she called us stupid.

The rest of my morning classes passed relatively quickly. The next thing I knew I was in the lunchroom. After I got out of the lunch line I scanned the room and noticed Bella wasn't in there. I hoped that she didn't leave early because of the message Alice wrote. It felt like it took forever for the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. As I walked through the hall I could hear everyone buzzing about how Emmett was stuck in the locker room without clothes. I knew immediately whose fault it was and ran the rest of the way to Biology.

The minute I turned into the classroom I set my eyes on her. I sat down right next to Bella and got her attention. She turned to me and I said "Bella, I can't believe you did that to Emmett. He's still stranded in the locker room waiting for new clothes."

Then she said "Oh Edward, you will not believe that things will get worse when you go to the parking lot after school." That ended our conversation and eventually the bell rang. I pondered what Bella told me the rest of the school day. When the bell rang for the final time I hopped out of my seat and ran to the parking lot. I went to my Volvo and saw the whole side was scratched up. I was on my knees screaming to the sky "Why".

I was only there for a minute before my family and friends showed up. They saw the side of my car and tried to comfort me. Rose was a huge car buff, so she knew how much getting the damage fixed cost. She asked me who did it and I said Bella. Then Alice called the Chief and he was so upset with what Bella had done. During the conversation with him, Alice lied a little and said our parents found out how much the damage was worth. He said that he was already home because he got off early, so he would talk to Bella about it.

After she finished talking she helped me up and all of us piled into our cars. It seemed that there was only damage on the outside of my car. I got home within 15 minutes and went up to my room without acknowledging my parents. I was up in there for hours just thinking about Bella. My parents made me come downstairs to eat dinner and after it I went back up. It was around 12 at night when I realized I needed to see her. When I wasn't near her I felt as though I was incomplete. I really didn't care that she messed up my car because after all the torture I gave her, I deserved it.

I got up out of my bed and formed a plan of sneaking out. I got out without any problems from my parents or siblings. Before I left I checked the time and it was 12:30. I had to drive slowly to get to Bella's house because this was the time when the police was out looking for speeders. I got to Bella's house in about 25 minutes. There was no chance I was getting in through the front door, so I went to the back of the house. I noticed a room with purple curtains, so I guessed it was Bella's.

The window was open and there was a tree that led to it. I climbed up it stumbling most of the way there. I was awfully loud, and that made me afraid I had woken someone up. The window was opened just enough that I could squeeze through it. Bella looked like she was sleeping peacefully and it set a warm feeling to my heart. I sat down in her chair when Bella leaped out of the way. I was thinking of escape routes and thought the best way out was running past Bella. I tried doing it, but she stopped me.

Bella said to me "Na Na Boo Boo. You can't just try to run from me. I have no clue who you think you are coming into my room like this. Do you have any clue what time it is? Better yet do you know whose house this is? The Chief of Police's and I am sure he doesn't want to hear about a teenage boy coming into his daughter's room at this time of night. I don't deal with that creepy stalker shit. You aren't my boyfriend or lover, so I won't ever think this is cute. If you don't get out of this house in 30 seconds I will get a restraining order against you. Oh and don't ever try coming here again."

I was speechless and standing in the same spot as when she started telling me off. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of the window. It looked like she wanted me to leave the way I had come into her room. The look on her face was pure rage towards me. I regained movement and got onto the tree in front of Bella's window. The minute I was on it she slammed her window shut. I ran back to my car parked in front of her house.

By the time I got home it was 1:45 am. I thankfully made my way back to my room without anyone catching me. I sat on my bed thinking about how I had messed up bad with Bella for the rest of the night. I had not gotten any sleep all night long, so by the time Alice came into my room she thought I looked like shit. She told me to take a shower and after I got my clothes on she put some makeup on me, so that my dark circles were gone.

We both quickly left my room and went downstairs. Emmett told us that Rosalie was picking us up. When she arrived we got into her car and drove to school. We met up with Tanya and Jasper who both drove themselves to school. Over the years Tanya and I formed a friendship that is still very strong. We all walked in a perfect line to the front doors of the school. Out of nowhere a blue solution fell all over us. I felt so sticky and I knew my clothes were ruined. Bella was standing at the side of the door laughing at us, so I knew this was her fault. I then attempted to work my way to the nurse's office stumbling the whole way there.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to get to at least 90 in the next two chapters. Please make this dream come true. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also do not own Friday.**

Chapter 10-Forgive Me (I think not)

BPOV

The Edward Cullen posse didn't show until Friday. I was almost at school that day when the most annoying song came on to the radio. It was Friday by Rebecca Black. When I pulled in, I decided that I wanted to annoy everyone in the school parking lot, so I blasted the song and sang to the lyrics.

**(If you hate this song I suggest you don't read the lyrics**)

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning__  
><em>_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs__  
><em>_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal__  
><em>_Seein' everything, the time is goin'__  
><em>_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'__  
><em>_Gotta get down to the bus stop__  
><em>_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)__Kickin' in the front seat__  
><em>_Sittin' in the back seat__  
><em>_Gotta make my mind up__  
><em>_Which seat can I take?__It's Friday, Friday__  
><em>_Gotta get down on Friday__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend__  
><em>_Friday, Friday__  
><em>_Gettin' down on Friday__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend__Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)__  
><em>_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)__  
><em>_Fun, fun, fun, fun__  
><em>_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Everybody in the lot was groaning in disgust. Some of the students were actually screaming at me to turn the crap off. That meant that my target was achieved. I quickly turned off the song and jumped out of the car. The stupid shiny Volvo was parked a mere 5 spots away. He was standing in front of it looking straight at me. Edward was next to me so fast that I thought he could've been a vampire.

"Bella, I am really sorry for what I did to you" he said.

"Edward, I don't think so." I responded. Before he could say anything else the bell rang. In English we read Wuthering Heights out loud. Everybody who read had no tone in their voice. It was like when we were in 7th grade and Mrs. Clanet made us read Milkweed. (**This really happened to me) **They really didn't care about the book at all. It upset me to know nobody except the teacher shared my feelings on the book.

I was glad to be out of English and headed to Trigonometry. Jasper found me on the way there. He started to talk to me, which I felt was a rare occurrence that I couldn't put to waste.

"Bella, I had no clue what I thought when I was younger. I shouldn't have helped my family and friends hurt you. I am sure that we destroyed your life in many ways. Could you please think about forgiving me?"

"Jasper, I don't know if I can do that just yet. Don't put your hopes up for a yes. I have to think about it for a bit."

"That's all I am asking for. Thank You Bella." Well that was just great. Now I have more things to think about. I really can't get a break, can I? In Trigonometry Angela and I got into a conversation whether I should forgive Jasper or not. He was the lightest on hurting me throughout the whole bullying thing. Angela thought that I should keep him waiting for a week, so that he would expect a no. Then out of nowhere I would accept his apology. I thanked Angela for her help and decided to do it.

The class was done before I knew it, and it was time for Spanish. This was becoming one of my favorite classes. I get the chance to teach my peers, which was great because I was planning on being a teacher. I would also love to be a writer when I wouldn't teach. That's all in the future though; back to Spanish class now. The teacher was okay with me teaching for the next week. Another great thing was that I was receiving extra credit for doing it.

Finally it was time to go to lunch. The posse eyed me from the lunch table, which made me very uncomfortable. I made a useless conversation with Jessica about going on a shopping trip with her and Angela next Friday to Port Angeles. There was a girl's choice dance coming up, and the girls wanted new dresses for their dates. Mike Newton came up to me after lunch.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the girl's choice dance with me."

"Mike, the answer to your question is NO! I thought you were going with Jessica anyway." He blushed like a tomato and ran away. I realized that I would be late for Biology if I didn't start moving immediately. When I got in Edward stared at me again. I sat down and pretended that I wasn't there. I really didn't want to hear about his sorry Mumbo Jumbo. Whenever he started talking to me I used the most over used line ever to somebody that you pretend not to hear. That line is "Oh what was that sound, was it the wind."

Edward was visibly annoyed with my behavior. Thank goodness Mr. Banner was giving the class instructions on the next project we were doing in front of our desks or I don't know what he would have done. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff. Edward was about to grab my arm to talk to me, but he was too slow. I zoomed out so fast that he didn't know what hit him. Gym was its same boring self towards me.

As I was going home toward the parking lot a chess club kind of guy stepped in my way. He told me that his name was Eric. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. Then he told me that he really likes me, and that he wanted to go to the dance with me. I politely rejected him and ran to my truck. Thank goodness nobody else tried to ask me out on the way there. Most probably I would've snapped and told them to get the heck out of my face.

**Review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope to get to at least 90 reviews after this chapter, which is very possible. I'm open to all suggestions on my story, and where it should go. As always I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't own How I Met Your Mother. Happy April fool's Day! **

Chapter 11- The Accident

BPOV

It was not a normal morning when I got up on Monday. There was a layer of sleet on the ground and all the roads were dangerous to drive on. I couldn't take the option of walking because I would slip and fall at least 50 times before getting to school. Quickly I took my shower and put on a blue sweater and white skinny jeans paired with blue sneakers. Once downstairs I made myself an omelet, and wolfed it down.

I walked as slow as needed to get to my rusty red truck. Once in, I hoped for no problems on the way to school. I was surprised to find my wish granted. When I finally got to school I figured out why I had no problems. It seemed that Charlie had gotten up early in the morning and put snow chains on the truck's tires. I was mildly surprised to know that Charlie was looking out for me. While I was admiring the chains a screeching sound came out of nowhere.

I turned around to see Tyler Crowley's van coming full force towards me. Tyler had lost control of his car on the ice, and he was trying desperately to stop it. I looked to my right and noticed Edward was standing next to me. His face was in total shock, but he regained himself and pushed me out of the way. I stumbled backwards and fell over hitting my head on the black top.

A second later Tyler's car hit my truck exactly where I was just standing. Edward was next to me in a second asking if I felt any pain. At first I felt nothing, but the pain started to come when I sat up. It was nothing major and I said I felt fine. Edward didn't believe me one bit and called an ambulance. Our little bubble burst when all the students began screaming and making sure we were okay. When the ambulance came I was taken away in the very embarrassing stretcher because as Edward put it "I could have severe damage to my skull or brain."

A second after I was put into a bed in the hospital Charlie ran in. He was in panic and told me that he was so glad I was fine. Edward's father Carlisle was my doctor, and told me that I looked fine, so I could go home after Charlie discharged me. Edward came into my room a little later, and talked with his father in the corner. I couldn't hear what they said, but Edward was happy when it was over. He came over to me and I saw an odd look in his eyes. The look went away as quick as it came.

"Edward, why did you save me? It's not like you even think of me as anything important."

"Bella, you don' think I care about you. You're so frustrating sometimes." After saying this he stormed out of the room. In a couple more minutes I was free to leave and go home. When I got home Charlie told me that I should call Renee and tell her I was okay. I was completely surprised that he called mom and told her what happened. I had no clue that they were on speaking terms.

After telling Renee I was fine for a hundred times she finally believed me. She was planning on coming to Forks if I wasn't discharged by Wednesday. Thank goodness I wasn't that hurt or it would have been uncomfortable to see her with dad. Charlie announced that he had to go to back to work. After he left I did all the house chores. It was 4:00 when I completed them, so I went to Safeway.

By the time I got home and put away the groceries it was time to make dinner. While I was preparing it the phone rang. I grabbed it and found out that Jessica was calling. She said that she wanted to make sure that I was feeling good, and if we were still on for going to Port Angeles Friday. After I said yes she hung up and I went back to cooking. Dad came home around 7:30, so he freshened up and we ate. When we finished I washed the dishes. By the time I was done it was almost 8:00.

I turned on CBS since there was no game on that night. How I Met Your Mother was on, which is a hilarious comedy show. We really didn't pay much attention to it until one of the main characters Robin told her friends that she was a Canadian singing star. She sang a song called "Let's Go to the Mall" that kept us laughing for the rest of the night. (**For Real**)

Eventually we went up to bed, and sleep came to me easily. I went to school the next day. Everyone came up to me and asked my every detail of what happened to me. It really got on my nerves after the first 5 people. I was at school to learn, not be paraded around by a bunch of temporary fans. During that day Tyler tried his best to make up for almost hitting me. I told him that it was fine, but he did not listen. At the end of the day he asked me to the dance, which I politely rejected to.

Of course that boy couldn't take no for an answer, so he said we still have Prom. I almost barfed on him for that thought. I mean I guess he was good looking, but he was so not my type. Wednesday went by with less people annoying me. Edward kept a distance from me ever since I left the hospital, which confuses me. I thought that he was still hoping for me to forgive me.

I knew my resolve on hating him was started to crumble just a little. He saved my life for pete sake, and I'm sure if he was a bad man he wouldn't have helped me. Also Edward never pulled any of his dirty tricks on me like when we were younger, except for rubbing on me. Even then he had no clue it was me or most probably he wouldn't have did it. Still what he did to me was unforgivable. It will take years for me to fully trust Edward again.

Back to real life now. He only stares at me now, not a single time has he attempted to start a conversation with me. In Biology it is like I am sitting next to a statue that's eyes are permanently looking my way. By Thursday I was getting sick with his attitude, and so were some other people. Alice Cullen actually came up to me at lunch and told me to do something.

"Listen Swan my brother is getting awfully annoying now days because of you. Do something about it or I will make you."

"Oh Alice I'm not the least bit scared of you. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do." She backed off after I said this. I knew that she wasn't ready to fight me. No, a perfect little girl like that wouldn't want anything on her permanent record. That was why she always fled from the scene when the job of hurting me was done. I decided to make her the last target of my revenge. She was going to get what was coming to her.

**Please Review! I'll be happy. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. It is fun to know people actually like my writing. I am thinking about writing another, so most probably it will come up after I finish this one. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Chapter 12-The Final Revenge Part 1

BPOV

Thank goodness I had Jessica Stanley as a friend. She knew everything about everyone, which would be perfect for my plan. I really wasn't sure what to do when I woke up today, so Jessica was amazing news. I got her to blab all about Alice Cullen to me at lunch. She told me that Alice was head of the cheerleading squad and that shopping was her life. Immediately plans formed in my head about what I needed to do.

The first thing that I had to do was ruin her chances of being head cheerleader this year. I was athletic enough to try out, but I didn't know if I had the skills to beat Alice. Cheerleading tryouts started next week and I was sure that Alice had to practice sometime in the weekend for them. That meant that I would be doing some sneaking around. At the end of the day I decided to follow Alice's car to her home.

I was just far away so that Alice wouldn't think I as suspicious. Once she was near the town's boundaries I was confused where the Cullen's actually lived. Before Alice was completely out of the town she made a turn towards the forest. I noticed a path just large enough to let a vehicle pass. I knew it would be dangerous to drive my truck any further, so I got out and started walking.

When I turned the last corner of the Cullen's driveway I saw the most spectacular house ever. It was 3 stories high, and was painted a dark blue with wood mixed in to the design. There was also a wall on the 3rd story made of windows. 10 minutes after I got onto the Cullen's grounds Alice came back out and started stretching. I knew this was it; I was about to find out how good she was.

She started out her routine with the clap. Then she did a 4 back flips and a front flip. Next she did the "K" and started to cheer to a fake audience. Then she did 5 cartwheels and finished off the routine with her arms in the v shape (**Sorry if it is a bad description. I'm not a male cheerleader. I got it from Google**). I could tell Alice did this because she was the flyer. I don't believe anyone was smaller than her.

I was impressed by Alice's routine, but I knew I could do even better than her. I preferred the flyer spot as Alice did too. That was great for me because if I could steal Alice's captain and flyer spot she would be crushed. I knew that I needed someone to practice with if I was going to beat Alice.

Jacob Black came into my mind when I thought of people to practice with. I knew that Charlie was best friends with his dad, which meant it would be easy to get him to help me. I realized that it was started to get late, so I ran to my truck. I got back home early enough to make dinner for Charlie. When he got home I knew I had to bring up wanted to hang out with Jacob. Charlie was ecstatic to hear that and told me I should go to Billy's bright and early.

In the morning I hopped out of my bed and got ready to leave. It was a 20 minute ride to La Push and another 5 minutes to Billy's. When I got there Jacob was already outside and was grinning at me. It never faltered when I asked him to help me cheerlead. He actually told me that it was his guilty pleasure taught to him by his sisters. I was happy to know this and we started. By the end of the day I was doing moves that would put Alice to shame.

Jake and I made plans to practice the next day. I was completely confident that I would beat Alice in tryouts after our practice tomorrow. When I got home I made Charlie some pasta and afterward went to bed. On Sunday morning I slept in until 9:00 because I knew I was going to need my energy. Jake told me we would be working super hard today. He was true to his words, and by the end of practice I was worn out.

Instead of cooking dinner Charlie and I went out for dinner at the Forks diner. When we were leaving I noticed the Cullen's were coming into the diner. I made sure to stay out of their way because I really didn't want to fight them in front of our parents. I watched a little bit of TV before going to bed. I was nearly jumping in my bed when I got up. I still had my cheerleading outfit from Phoenix, so I put it into my gym bag for the end of the day.

The day passed relatively quickly except for Biology. Edward continued to look at me. Finally he had the courage to start up a conversation, but when he did the teacher interrupted us. I couldn't believe that it had to happen right when Edward and I were going to have a break through. Finally it was time for tryouts. Everyone was surprised to see me there including the coach.

Most of the girls including Alice started laughing at me. In gym class I was always tripping so most probably they all thought I would mess up horribly. I ran into the locker room to put on my outfit, hair ties, and pom pom's. When I came out I realized that I was the only one properly dressed. Coach went by alphabetical order, so I was one of the last few to go. I knew that the girls in the begging of the alphabet stayed to watch my performance. Alice's performance was only a little better from the one I saw in her front yard.

She was one of the few to stick around to watch my routine. Eventually it was my time to go up. The coach told me to start off with some simple stuff like cartwheel. Then I went on to the really hard stuff that nobody but the coach knew. She was impressed to see all I know and pulled me aside saying I had a great shot being captain and flyer. In the next 2 days I did just as great in tryouts.

On Thursday the squad was posted outside of the girl's locker room. I went to it the same time Alice did. I read the list and found out I got both things Alice wanted. Alice was moved to the alternative flyer spot, and wasn't captaining anymore. She screamed out in anger and ran away like a little girl. I smirked and knew it was time for me to put Phase 2 into action.

**Review please! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'll keep giving you chapters as longs as you review. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Chapter 13- The Final Revenge Part 2

BPOV

I knew that Alice always carried her purse around with her. Like every other shopaholic I am sure that she had tons of credit cards in it. That meant if one accidentally went missing she wouldn't even care about it. The next day in first period I made sure to sit even closer to her than usual. Alice had her purse tucked right underneath the desk. I wasn't sure if I would be able to reach it or not.

For some reason Alice was very interested in the lecture the teacher was giving us. Because of her behavior, I was able to grab her purse easily. Right before I opened the purse I had an internal conflict. What I was about to do could cross the fine line between revenge and wrong. I brushed the thought off quickly because I knew Alice deserved it. I dug into Alice's purse for a couple seconds until I found her wallet.

Inside of the wallet were at least 20 credit cards. Either her family was real rich or real stupid to get her all the cards. I decided to pick a card that was towards the back of her wallet knowing that Alice wouldn't even think about it for a while. I quickly stuck the wallet back into the purse and slid it next to her foot again.

My plan was to ruin Alice's love for shopping. I planned on buying everything that I could for the whole month. By the time her father would get the bill for the card I knew he would go crazy. I was hoping that he would take away all Alice's shopping privileges like most other parents who faced this problem. The good thing that would come from this plan was all the clothes I was going to buy would go to charity.

I knew I wouldn't be caught doing this because I overheard Alice telling her friends that she never went shopping at the same place twice. She also added that the closest place she shopped in near this area was Seattle. That meant nobody would recognize me as a fake. I had seen Alice sign things before, so I could do it just like her. At lunch I told Jasper that I accepted his apology, but quickly left before he could say anything else. I was so excited for what I was going to do that I didn't even see the rest of the day pass.

I drove my truck home as quickly as possible and left a note for Charlie saying I was going out with some friends. Within 1 hour I was at the Port Angeles mall ready to shop. I went into the first store that I saw, which was a Hollister. I grabbed as many children's and young adult shirts as possible. By the time I was at the counter there were 70 or so clothing items with me. I had to have some of the worker help me get them there.

The items rang up a total of 736 dollars. People in the store looked at me like I was crazy. I got the items into my truck with some help of the workers. Next I went to Abercrombie and got a total of 50 items that cost about 453 dollars. Then I went on to American Eagle Outfitters and got items that totaled up to 657 dollars. This went on until I could fit no more bags onto the back of the truck. There were at least 100 bags in there with a final cost somewhere around 6,000 dollars. I drove down to the Children's Home of Port Angeles with all of the clothing. The people there thanked me at least 100 times before I left for all the help.

This went on for days and days until the end of the month. I was glad that what I was doing was helping many children have new and better clothes to wear. Every once in awhile I made sure to buy a bunch a food to give with the clothing, so that the innocent children didn't go hungry. I made sure to go the shelters also help out the people who were in tough situations.

APOV

I can't believe that Bella got my cheerleading spot. Now I am an alternate flyer, and it sucks. At least I could relieve my stress with shopping. This month I splurged a little more than I usually do. I usually spend a good 8,000 per month. This month I spent more like 10,000 dollars, which I hoped didn't get Carlisle mad. I was glad that Bella hadn't crossed my path this month or I would have messed her up.

She is always topping me which I don't think is fair. On that first day of Kindergarten she was dressed much better than me, so I had to put her in her place. If I didn't bully her that first day I am sure she would've been Queen B and dating my brother Edward by now. When I went to school today Bella was smirking all 1st period. I had no clue what was up with her.

Edward had a crush on her again, and it was really getting on my nerves. He moans about how he wants her to be with him in his sleep. It is not fun to hear your older brother have fantasies about a girl in his dreams when you sleep next door to him. I was guessing that she knew about his crush and was happy about it. Before I could tell her to wipe the smile off her face class was over.

The only enjoyable thing about the day was seeing my boyfriend Jasper. I was angry at him a couple of weeks ago for making friends with Swan, but realized I could use it to my advantage later. Finally it was time to go home. For once Emmett drove home with Edward and me; and not his girlfriend Rosalie. When we approached home I saw Carlisle's car in the driveway.

We all were surprised because Carlisle was never home. The minute we got inside, Esme told me to go to dad's study. When I walked in Carlisle was fuming at me.

"Alice, how could you spend so much money this month on shopping? Don't you care about your family?" I was shocked to hear this.

"Dad I have no clue what you're saying."

"You spent 50,000 dollars on clothes this month. I can't see look at your face right now. Go to your room NOW! I ram up to my room completely confused. I didn't spend that much money on clothes this month.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Continue your great reviewing it makes me want to write this story even more. I do not own Twilight, but I do own this version of Edward and Bella.**

Chapter 14- More Forgiving (Just Great)

BPOV

The Monday I got back to school after the month ended was one of the best days of my life. The minute I walked into 1st period, I saw Alice looking so depressed. Of course me being the caring person I was (not!) I made sure to take a picture of her to remember what my revenge did for the rest of my life. I had a plan to put the card back into Alice's purse before she could suspect it was me.

Last night I made sure to disinfect the card and put it into a coverslip so my fingerprints wouldn't be on it. Today I planned on grabbing Alice's purse again and slipping the card in; taking off the slip so fast that nobody would notice. Of course like my other plans it worked out perfectly. In class Alice had no look of hate in her face towards me. In fact she flashed a small genuine smile towards me. At the end of the period Alice asked me if she could talk to me.

"Bella, I know there is a chance that you will never truly believe me, but I really am sorry for what I did to you for all those years. Some things happened to me recently that made me realize what I did to you was completely wrong. The only reason I started this whole thing was because you were and still are better looking than me. You would have had a great life if I never interfered with it."

"Alice that was the most sincere apology I have heard since I got here. I think that I might be able to forgive you one day, but I'll have to do it gradually." What I said was true because there wasn't even a hint of a lie on Alice's eye when she said everything to me.

"Bella thank you so much for saying that. Why don't we start out fresh with a sleepover on Friday? Please." She pulled out her puppy dog face that even the coldest person couldn't resist.

"Sure Alice." She started hopping up and down until we had to split ways for our next class. The rest of the week went considerably faster than most weeks. I was excited for my sleepover with Alice. I have a feeling that once Alice gets over her insecurities she could be a great friend. We went over the details for the sleepover every lunch ever since our talk. Alice believed that she should keep company with people like me. She asked Jasper to join us, which he gladly agreed to.

The plan was that I pack my overnight back on Thursday. Then on Friday Alice would pick me up in the morning with my bag, and we could go straight to her house after school. The plan was going great until I started freaking out in Alice's car on the way to her house. I was afraid that Alice's dad Carlisle would be able to find out I stole Alice's credit card. That thought went out of my mind because I knew I cleaned up after myself perfectly.

The house was just as spectacular as the first time I saw it, so Alice didn't suspect I've seen it before. The minute we walked in I noticed Alice's mother and father in the foyer. They were so kind and welcoming that I felt like I was at home immediately. Esme told me in secret that she was so glad Alice was making friends like me. Alice led me to her room after Esme stopped talking to me.

Alice's room was the perfect girl's room. Its walls were decked out in pink and all the furniture was colored in white or pink. She also had a walk in closet complete with a vanity the size of her room. I have never lived as luxurious as any of the Cullen kids. If I did, most probably I would be snobby and rude like Alice used to be. Alice played what she liked to call Bella Barbie with me.

She believed that if I worked just a little harder on my looks I would have more men at my feet than Rosalie. I used to believe that it would never be possible, but after Alice's game I actually started to believe. The woman I saw in the mirror had such natural beauty that she would put girls like Rosalie in shame. Alice dressed me in a cute blue dress that ended right under my knees. It had a large black belt right under the bust line.

Alice had a devilish idea in mind with what I should do while I was wearing the dress. She explained to me that Edward had a huge crush on me, which I wasn't very surprised about. She said that I should knock on his door and flirt with him a little. I thought that her idea was perfect. The minute Edward opened the door he looked as though he was in a trance. I didn't get to flirt with Edward at all because in a second he was kissing me.

Behind that kiss was so much intensity, passion, and something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt like something very close to love, but I knew that it had to be impossible for Edward to feel that for me. There was a type of electricity flowing through us until Edward broke the kiss. He looked embarrassed by what he did and slammed his door shut. I was so confused once the kiss was over. I stumbled back to Alice's room in a daze.

Once I told Alice about the kiss she squealed. She said that Edward and I would be such a perfect couple. I still had no clue if I regretted the kiss with Edward or not. I really couldn't deny the attraction I felt for him. Edward looked like he regretted kissing me after the kiss, which meant he must not really have feelings towards me. Then I just realized something very important.

I had just had my first kiss. The kiss was even more perfect than I could've imagined no matter how weird the current situation is. I didn't even realize how much time had passed until Alice and I were called down for dinner. You could just feel the awkward between Edward and me throughout the whole thing. Emmett looked back and forth between both of us smirking. After dinner I asked Alice where Emmett's room was. She answered by saying that he was in the room right next to Edward's. Of course that was where Emmett slept.

That must mean either he heard or saw our little encounter from earlier. Alice and I gossiped a little about our teachers until Alice decided we should watch movies until we fell asleep. Alice was a huge Vampire Diaries fan, so we started watching episode from the 1st season. Around 2:30 the both of us fell asleep. As I was drifting to sleep, I knew that I made a true friend out of an enemy with Alice.

**Review Please**


	16. Chapter 15

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep giving you story. I put up the first chapter of my new story the Secret Twins. Check it out, but most probably I won't update it until I finish this story. Right now the story is only like a rough draft I will be making changes to it. If it does get good reviews I will update it. I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot line.**

Chapter 15- Feelings

APOV

I sat in my room for hours until Carlisle came in. He sat down next to me on my bed. Carlisle didn't look as angry as he was earlier. I could still tell he was angry at me for the thing that I didn't do.

"Alice, I don't have much to say to you. What you did was horrible. Because of all the money you spent you are not allowed to shop for 3 months, and you are grounded until further notice. Before I could even say a thing Carlisle was out of my room. I stayed cooped for another hour until it was time for dinner. I ate quickly and went back to my room until I fell asleep. The next day when I woke up I knew it was going to be a very long and boring day.

While up in my room I thought about all the things I had done in my life. I thought of all he good and all the bad. The bad involved everything that I had ever done to Bella. I really thought about all the harsh things that I did to her. I initiated them until Edward took my spot. What I had done to Bella's life was truly wrong.

By the time I was allowed to leave the house on Monday morning I had a new  
>take on life. I was ready to apologize to Bella Swan for everything that I had ever done to her. I even planned on trying to make friends with her. Most probably she was going to say no to me, but I am persistent so I know she will eventually break down.<p>

By the time I got into class my nerves were taking over. On top of that everything that happened over the weekend bad me depressed. I had never really apologized to someone for my actions before. I decided that I would talk to Bella at the end of class.  
>So during the whole period I listened to the teacher as hard as I could.<p>

When the bell finally rang I asked Bella if she could stay a minute. I knew that it was now or never to apologize.

"Bella, I know there is a chance that you will never truly believe me, but I really am sorry for what I did to you for all those years. Some things happened to me recently that made me realize what I did to you was completely wrong. The only reason I started this whole thing was because you were and still are better looking than me. You would have had a great life if I never interfered with it."

"Alice that was the most sincere apology I have heard since I got here. I think that I might be able to forgive you one day, but I'll have to do it gradually." I couldn't believe that Bella was actually going to think about it. That was at least 10 times better then what I was expecting to hear.

"Bella thank you so much for saying that. Why don't we start out fresh with a sleepover on Friday? Please." I pulled out my puppy dog face that even the coldest person couldn't resist.

"Sure Alice." I started hopping up and down until we had to split ways for our next class. That day when I got home I told my parents about the sleepover. They accepted because of who I wanted to sleep over. My parents had always wanted me to make friend with a girl like Bella. Only recently had I realized that is exactly what was right for me.

Over the week I made some changes to my life style too. My friends started to become really boring to listen to. I never realized how shallow my friends were. Jasper and I decided to sit with Bella and her friends until we graduate. I really began to connect with my mother too. She told me that she was glad this side of me was coming out.

Friday took to long to come. The school day felt like an entire lifetime. I was so happy when it was over. When Bella first saw my house she was shocked by it's beauty. Everyone who comes by the house is dazzled by it. Bella and I went in to find my parents in the foyer. They told Bella how glad they were to meet her. I noticed my mother talked to Bella before we went up to my room. We did girly thing at the sleep over until I decided we would play Bella Barbie.

I knew that Bella had natural beauty that would have more men at her feet than Rose did if only she worked on her looks. I told her this many times while I fixed Bella up. I put on a light touch of makeup on her face that brought put her gorgeous features. Then I put her in a form fitting dark blue dress with a black belt right under her bust line. I paired the dress up with blue pumps and revealed Bella's look to her.

She finally realized that she was even more beautiful than most girls out there. I came up with a devilish plan when Bella was checking herself out. Edward had a crush on Bella, so I know seeing her in that dress would make him very "uncomfortable". Bella loved my plan and agreed to it. I was so excited when she left.

Bella took a very ling 10 minutes before she came back. She looked like she was in a daze if some sorts. I asked Bella what happened, and she told  
>me that Edward kissed. I immediately realized they would be the perfect couple. When Bella told me about everything that happened with Edward I noticed she had a very strong emotion for him that was nothing close to hate. It seemed a lot like love.<p>

During dinner there was a very awkward silence. I could see the pull between Edward and Bella. They were meant to be a couple and I knew it. Both of them looked anywhere but at each other. I noticed that Emmett was smirking throughout the whole dinner. Finally when dinner was over Bella and I went back to my room and Bella asked me where Emmett's room was. I told her that it was right next to Edward's and she started to blush.

I had no clue why she asked me that, but I really have no room to ask. For the rest of the night Bella and I watched movies. After she fell asleep I snuck to Edward's room. I was there to ask him why he kissed Bella, and if he had feelings for her. When I got to his room I found him sitting in his bed awake. I went to him and asked him straight out why he did it.

His answer put everything into prospective.

"Alice, I think I'm in love with her. I just couldn't resist her when she came to me. She is always in my thoughts and is always in my dreams. Whenever I see her I feel like I am complete. I know it is wrong to love her, but I do."

**Review. Do you like the new and improved Alice? The Alice Cullen that we all know and love from the books.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey! I am so glad people are enjoying this story. Today I accidentally deleted the story. I put back up all the chapters as quickly as possible. I hope all the fans of the story find the new chapter. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 16-Meadow

BPOV

When I got up in the morning I found Alice already awake standing over me. She looked as though something amazing was going to happen during the day. Alice grabbed me the minute I was out of the bed and pushed me towards the bathroom. I found a towel and pair of underwear inside, so I took a quick shower and put them on. Then I grabbed a spare toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

I came out of the bathroom to get some clothes when Alice attacked me and brought me to her walk in closet. She put me in a purple plaid shirt with black skinny jeans. Then Alice blow dried my hair and brushed it. As she was finishing my hair Alice mentioned that we were on a very tight schedule. The second Alice was done we were in the dining room. I noticed that Esme was behind the counter making breakfast. The omelets she was making smelled delicious and I gobbled them down when she gave it to me.

Alice and I said goodbye to Esme after we both finished breakfast. We went to Alice's yellow Porsche and she started driving. I tried asking her where we were going and what was going on, but she responded by saying it was a surprise. I felt that Alice was driving too fast and looked over at the speedometer. It said that Alice was going 100 miles per hour. I almost had a heart attack when I saw it. My father Charlie is a cop, and if he caught me in a car going that fast I am sure he would kill me. I begged Alice to slow down, so she brought down the speed by 20 miles per hour.

I was not fully satisfied by the speed Alice was driving, but I let it go. After 10 minutes of driving hell Alice finally slowed down. She turned the corner into the Forks Park. The park was awfully crowded because it was a Saturday and many of the younger kids came here today to hang out for the day. Alice dragged me toward the swings, and told me that we should have time to just let go and have fun. I did not fully believe Alice's explanation for coming there.

Alice and I were swinging for a couple of minutes when we heard planes from overhead. All the kids in the park looked up, and were captivated by the planes. I thought nothing of them until Alice made me look up. I realized that the airplanes were not the normal kind, they were the skywriting kind. The words were just starting to be spelled, and Alice and I had the best seats for the show. By the time the message was completed I was in tears.

The message said

_Bella_

_ I am sorry for everything I've done._

_ Forgive Me._

_ Edward_

The next thing that happened surprised me so much. From the woods Edward appeared and he was walking towards us. In a couple of seconds he was in front of me. Edward sank down to his knees and grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I have done many horrible things to you that messed up your life. It was not fair for me to do it to you. I deeply regret what I have done. Could you possibly forgive me?" The look on his face showed that everything he had said was the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Edward, Yes! I forgive you for everything that you have done to me." The look on Edward's face was so spectacular that I knew what I did was the right thing. He got up off the ground, and joined Alice and me on the swings. I felt as thought this was what should have happened on my first day of Kindergarten, not what really did take place. After about 20 minutes of swinging competitions Alice said that she had to go home. Before she left I thanked her for helping Edward apologize to me.

She told me that it was nothing and proceeded to leave. Edward later asked me if we could have a picnic together. I said yes, and Edward quickly helped me up from the swings and brought me to his Volvo. I noticed that the scratches I made were gone. In the backseat of Edward's car he had a picnic basket and a blanket. He drove a few miles until stopping at the end of the highway. I was confused at first until Edward explained we would be hiking.

I was afraid that I would trip and fall so many times because I was so clumsy. I voiced my thoughts to Edward, but he said I would be fine because I was with him. Edward grabbed our things for the picnic and we started to hike. It took hours until he said we were almost there. Gradually the trees started thinning out and we found ourselves in a meadow. It was no ordinary meadow either. It was filled with flowers of all different colors like purple, pink, blue, and white. The grass was so lush you felt as though you were standing on a fluffy pillow.

Edward set the blanket on the ground and I sank right down onto it. He opened up the picnic basket, and handed me a grilled cheese sandwich. After the sandwich we ate salads, tacos, and brownies. I was stuffed by the end of the meal. Suddenly I had a very childish idea. I tapped Edward on his shoulder and told him he was it. Edward was confused at first by quickly got to his knees.

I ran away from him as fast as I could, but he caught up to me in seconds. He pinned me down to the ground and whispered into my ear "gotcha." After our game of tag we laid down on the grass across from each other. We stared into each other's eyes until Edward and I sat up. He lightly touched my face for a couple of minutes until saying something.

"You know that you're the most beautiful person that I've ever met. As a child I had such a crush on you, and I did all the wrong things. Bella, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

"Yes, Edward I would love to be your girlfriend." The minute the words left my mouth Edward kissed me. There was so much emotion to the kiss that I almost fainted. Out of nowhere he had both of us standing up and was spinning me around in joy. A little later Edward announced it was time for us to hike back. He grabbed out things, and we made our way out of the meadow. The hike back was much quicker than the hike coming, so I was surprised when we were at the car.

Edward got us home even faster than the time it took for Alice to drive us to the park. I knew that I would have to mention to him I hate driving way over the speed limit before I got into his car again. Alice was standing outside of the house waiting for us. Once I was out of the car Alice made me go up to her room. She begged to tell her what happened, and I made sure to tell her every detail. I also made sure to really talk about the kiss to gross her out, but she wasn't even fazed.

Soon it was time for dinner, and I could escape the pixie's clutches. During dinner Edward and I announced that we were dating. Esme and Carlisle were overjoyed by hearing the news and wished us the best of luck with the relationship. After dinner I watched a movie with the Cullens and snuggled up with Edward. The last thing I remembered was drifting to sleep in his arms.

**Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello all people who read this story. I'm sorry I took longer than usual to update this chapter. All week I've been having standard eyes testing. Also I'm having trouble with properly forming my ideas for the rest of the plot. I still recommend trying my other fan fiction story the Matchmaker. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 17- A New Beginning

BPOV

Sunday morning I found myself in Edward's room. He was sleeping on the ground while I was on the bed. I got out of the bed and kneeled down next to Edward. His sleeping face captivated me, and I had an urge to stoke his cheek. As I was doing it his eyes snapped open. Edward leaned into my hand and muttered something along the lines of so beautiful. His eyes snapped backed closed, and he quickly fell back asleep. I went to Edward's alarm clock that told me it was 7:00 A.M.

I decided to take a shower and pack my things up to go home. The only problem was that I had no clue where a bathroom was since all I ever used was Alice's. I didn't have the heart to wake up Edward again to ask, so I decided I would look around for one. As soon as I walked out of Edward's room I was tackled by a blur. The blur ended up being Alice. She told me to go into her room and use her shower. Thank goodness Alice solved my problem or who knows what room I could have ended up in.

I went into Alice's room and noticed my bag sitting on her bed all packed up with my clothes. On top of the bag was a light purple top and blue jeans. I would have to make sure to thank her for all the help she gave me this weekend. I unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of underwear and my toothbrush. As quickly as I could I did all of my morning necessities and got out of the bathroom. While going downstairs I went past Edward's room and found nobody in there.

I proceeded downstairs and found the whole Cullen family sitting down at the table eating. Esme told me to sit down and she placed 3 waffles and a side dish of fruits on my plate. I attempted to eat, but I lost my appetite quickly. Sitting next to me was Emmett who was scarfing down too much food to count. While eating all the food he attempted making conversation that created a disastrous mess covering our part of the table. What came out of his mouth was impossible to comprehend.

After Emmett finished eating I was able to properly eat my food too. Once he was out of earshot Edward mouthed to me that he was sorry for letting me sit next to Emmett. I eventually finished breakfast and helped Esme do the dishes. After I was done Edward told me that I should grab my bag and that he would drive me back home. I quickly went up to Alice's room and got back down in record time. I thanked Alice for her help and said my goodbyes to the family. Edward led me out of house and into his Vovo.

In 15 minutes we were parked in front of my house. Edward kissed me goodbye and we parted ways. I took my time going inside because I knew I had to tell Charlie that I was dating Edward. There would be no way for me to hide it from him because he could read me like an open book. I took the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the front door finding a disaster of the living room. In the middle of the disaster was my father Charlie standing, looking extremely guilty. It looked like he had a secret agenda for the weekend.

Strewn all over the room were Rainer beer cans. Most of the furniture was tilted to the side and the family photos on the wall were on the ground. I was too shocked for words by seeing the mess. Dad was the first to speak.

"Bells, I had a party with my buds from La Push and the force. It went a little out of hand and I am embarrassed by the mess."

"It's okay dad, I'll clean it up." He seemed pleased by what I said so I dropped my bag and got right to work. I put all there beer cans into 3 large trash bags. Once I picked up all the cans I started putting furniture upright. Thankfully most of the stuff wasn't very heavy. Most of the photo frames weren't broken, but two of them were so I decided to go to the store to buy new ones and get some groceries too. On the way to my truck I put the bags out by the curb for the trash men.

The store visit was quick and I got out of there in 30 minutes. On the way home I realized I had Charlie in the perfect place to tell him I have a boyfriend. He must feel guilty towards me since I had to clean up his mess, which meant he would be nicer towards the idea of me having a relationship. In no time I was home and ready to tell Charlie. I grabbed the bags out of the back and opened the front door. I put the things away in the cupboards and walked to the living room where Charlie was.

"Dad there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Bells."

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Edward. He is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's son. "

"Isn't the boy a little old for you."

"No Dad he's my age."

"Alright Bella tell him to pick you up tomorrow morning. I want to meet him in person."

"Okay Dad."

I went to the kitchen phone and dialed Edward's number. He picked up after the first ring. I told him that Charlie wanted to meet him tomorrow morning. Edward was happy to hear that my dad wanted to meet him. He felt it was the right step in the right direction. I hung up the phone and told Charlie that Edward was coming. After I told him, I began dinner. I decided to go simple with good old mac and cheese. Charlie and I ate dinner in silence. Once I did the dishes I went straight to bed. I had no luck getting to sleep because I was afraid something would go terribly wrong when Charlie and Edward would meet. Around 10pm I finally fell asleep.

7am I got out of bed and did the usual. I chose yellow top and white jeans to wear for the day. Immediately after finishing breakfast the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Edward and all of his perfection standing in the doorway. He told me that I looked spectacular. Before he could say anything else I ushered him inside and introduced Edward to dad. Charlie had an immediate liking to Edward which just proved we should be together. Before I knew it we had to get to school. Dad gave us his acceptance on our relationship and told me that I got a catch by picking Edward.

When we got to school all eyes were on us. Edward got me out of the car and made out with me on his Volvo in front of everyone who was in the parking lot. I only broke the kiss because I needed to breathe. From across the lot Emmett screamed out to us.

"Get a room. Nobody wants to see you virtually doing it out here." I began to blush, which made Emmett start laughing. His booming laughter could be heard from all around the building. Edward took my hand in his and led me up the steps of the school to a new beginning.

**PM or comment me any ideas on where I should go with the story. Also, Please comment on the Matchmaker. Just one review will be enough.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey People of Fanfiction. I have found a time to update my favorite story. Just outside of my window people are having a huge Memorial's day celebration. I would join, but I have no clue who the people outside are. Anyway I hope you all have a wonderful Memorials Day. I added in something extra for this chapter and I do not own her, Shane Dawson does. As usual I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 18- A Disturbing Encounter

BPOV

Edward and I walked the halls with everyone's eyes on us. Edward didn't seem the least bit affected by it while I felt completely uncomfortable with people looking at me like my first day. Also whenever we went by people, they cleared the way for us like we were royal or something. In no time I was at my locker grabbing my books for my morning classes.

Once I finished Edward walked me the rest of the way to my 1st period. Right before I walked in he placed a quick kiss on my cheek and told me he'd be waiting for me after class was over. I was about to tell him he didn't have to when out of nowhere he disappeared into thin air. Once inside the classroom I sat in my usual seat next to Alice. She starting going off about something random for a couple of minutes.

I pretty much tuned her out until she said that we had to go to the mall today. I tried to reject but Alice mentioned there wasn't much more Christmas shopping time left. I realized when she said that, I hadn't got anyone gifts yet. That meant I had to take up Alice's offer if I actually wanted to get any good stuff. It's like the girl can make you do anything. There really wasn't anything that I already hadn't learned in English.

I was ecstatic when it was time to leave. Quickly I gathered up my books and finalized plans on going to the mall later on with Alice. The minute I walked out I noticed Edward leaning on the wall waiting for me. A crooked smile that made my knees buckle came onto his face when he saw me. He walked the short distance over to me and took my hand in his. Edward told me that he missed me and dropped me off at Trigonometry.

I looked for Angela, but I couldn't find her anywhere in the room. I took my normal seat and waited for class to begin when I heard someone sit in the empty seat next to me. I looked over hoping to see Angela and was disappointed to see Jessica.

"So Bella, Are you and Edward a thing now?"

"Yes Jessica Edward and I are dating now."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Does it really matter Jessica?"

She was about to answer when the teacher walked in. At the end of class I was glad that Jessica didn't finish the conversation and that the teacher hadn't assigned any homework. Once again when I got out of class I saw Edward. He walked me to my last class before lunch, which was Spanish. I haven't had a single problem in the class so far this year so I zoned out and daydreamed about Edward. I imagined us at the meadow again. The only thing different was that Edward was telling me that he loved me, not that he wanted to date me.

The bell awoke me from my daydream. It was getting to the part when I was telling Edward how much I loved him too. Edward grabbed my backpack from me once I was out of the room and walked with me toward my locker. He helped me take all my morning books out and put all my afternoon books into my bag. Then he put it inside and slammed my locker shut. On the way to lunch Edward told me that he had a table saved for the both of us.

Edward made sure to seat me at the only empty table in the lunch room before getting in the line. He was out in a matter of minutes with an overstuffed tray of food. Edward sat in the chair next to me and urged me to eat something. I listened to him and grabbed a slice of pizza. After the first bite I looked around and caught Alice's eye. She was smiling and gave me the thumbs up. I looked away from her and went back to eating.

Edward and I played 20 questions for the rest of the period. I found out that Edward's favorite color was brown; he prefers brunettes, loves classical music, and much much more. The rest of the day went by quickly. The only thing that was different was that I didn't hurt anyone in gym class while playing volleyball. Before I knew it I was already at home. Charlie didn't seem surprised when I told him I was going out.

He told me not to stay out late and to be safe. I waited until 5:00 and saw Alice's yellow Porsche waiting outside. As soon as I got into her car she drove like crazy to the mall. In 15 minutes we made it to the mall that usually takes 40 minutes to get to. Alice dragged me into the Victoria's Secret. I couldn't look at half of the stuff there because I knew if I ever tried to wear them I would look like a fool. We stopped I front of a particular underwear set that I thought would look amazing on Alice.

She told me that she would've bought the set but it would have put her over her budget that her father had put her on. I looked at the price tag and it said it was $59:99. I had a budget of 250 dollars, so I knew this was what I was buying for Alice. I told her that she should go try some things out in the fitting room. Once she left I went to the counter with the underwear and saw a gift card that I knew I wanted to buy for my mother. I decided to get her a 40 dollar gift card. By the time Alice and I met up outside of the store I had spent 110 dollars.

We went through plenty more stores until I found another gift. The store's name was Authentic Fishing Supplies also known as AFS. There was a perfect fishing rod for my father that I heard him talk about all the time. It cost 60 dollars, and I quickly bought it. I had 75 dollars left once I had bought the fishing rod. I thought that I would never be able to find anything for Edward when it came to me.

There was a classical music store that Alice and I hadn't visited yet. Inside I found a special section of the store devoted to personalized music boxes. There were many different choices in which I found one that would be perfect for Edward. The one I picked would turn a picture into the design of the box. I was thinking about using a picture of Edward playing his piano. Alice stopped me from using it and showed me a picture of Edward and me in our Meadow.

I had no clue how she had a picture of us there, and I didn't want to know. The picture was of Edward holding both of my hands with his and us looking at each other with the look of love. I chose to use the song _Clair De Lune_ as what would play as the box was turned on or should I say cranked on. I also chose speedy making, which meant I would get the gift before the mall closed. For the next couple of hours Alice and I walked through the mall stores aimlessly.

Soon it was time to go back to the store. When I saw the box I knew it was perfect. You needed to crank the box to get it started and once the song began Edward and I moved around our meadow in sync with the music. Alice told me that I could go to Gift Wrapping place a couple stores away. She also mentioned it would be a "fun" time. When I walked into the place I decided that I made the wrong choice in coming. The "Woman?" who was wrapping up everything looked like a man with long blond and orange hair. Plus she was talking to her best friend and looked like she didn't care about her job at all.

She told her friend "See they would be so lazy they would rather not wrap it themselves and let me an ex-convict, former drug addict, prostitute, heroin addicted, HIV Positive bitch wrap they shit for them.

I know it's crazy. Oh girl I got to go I've got business."

"How can I help you?" That was my cue to run. I can't believe the kind of people that out there these days. I am so going kill Alice when I find her. I can't believe she let me got into a room with that "thing."

**Please review or PM me. My goal is 5 reviews per chapter. I just got addicted to Shanaynay this weekend, so I couldn't resist using her words in my story.**


	20. Chapter 19

**It's been a pretty long time since I've been on Fanfiction. I will try my best to complete this story. I do not own Twilight or any of the character associated with it, only Stephenie Meyers does. **

Chapter 19- The Truth of Rose

BPOV

At school the next day I decided that I wanted to confront Rosalie and find out why she was always so cold to me. It made no sense why she could still be so rude after finding out the reason I was evil to her. I needed to find out why and then try to become friends with her for sake of Edward. Even though I know he would never tell me, I'm sure somewhere inside he is upset that we don't get along. After all she is one of his closest friends.

After classes were over I grabbed Rosalie by the arm and took her into the bathroom with me. She tried her hardest to make me let go but I didn't.

"What do you want!" she screamed.

"I want to know the truth! Why do you act so rudely towards me? Why did you bully me when we were kids? Why do you have a grudge against me? Why? Why? Why?"

"Oh so you want answers Bella. Well guess what? I'm not giving them to you." Rosalie turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled out. Rosalie looked back at me. "Please, let's try to end this once and for all. You have to deal with the fact that I'm Edward's girlfriend now and we are going to have to deal with each other for a long time. If you truly are Edward's friend you will tell me everything."

"Fine, you are right Bella. Edward will not be able to deal with us not liking each other. I'll tell you everything.

I never hated you Bella, but I was forced to be rude to you. On the first day of school Alice told me to glare at every girl in our class to make our place as the popular girls. You were the only girl I didn't want to glare at because I felt we could have been good friends. At lunch time I was heading your way when Alice caught me. She told me that she hated you and that if I became friends with you she would stop being my friend. I couldn't have let that happen because Alice and I were friends ever since we were one years old. Then she convinced me that we should do mean things to you to show you your place.

We roped Edward in too by blackmailing him. Finally the three of us came your way. You pretty much know what happened after that point. After you left Alice told me that we were going to be doing this for a long time to you. I tried to convince her not to but she didn't listen. So I went on bulling you until the day you finally left the school.

Now onto why I'm still so cold to you, Bella have you ever noticed that I'm not nice to anyone but Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Tanya? No, right. That is because I can't get myself to trust anyone but them. About two years ago something very terrible happened to me.

I had a boyfriend whose name was James. He was so nice, sweet, and caring to me. I thought that he would become my husband, but a couple of months into our relationship he started to change. He became more possessive and started acting rudely to me. I knew that if things kept going on like that I would have to break up with him.

On my last date with James he invited me to come to his house for dinner. I thought that his parents would be there so I accepted. Once I got there I was shocked to see that nobody but James was there. He had an evil gleam in his eyes and quickly pulled me inside. I was pretty much okay with everything until James sat down next to me while we were eating. He attempted to touch me in places that I didn't want to be touched. I thought that he would stop when he realized I was uncomfortable, but he didn't.

Finally I put my foot down and told him to stop. I got out of my seat and ran towards the door to get out of his house. Unfortunately I didn't get out on time and James caught up to me. He hit me with something in the back of my head and knocked me out. After what felt like hours I finally woke up. My feet and arms were tied up and I was on the couch lying down. I saw James standing by the fireplace heating up a piece of iron. He came over to me with the hot iron and said that he was going to mark me as his so that nobody else could ever have me.

At that moment Edward, Emmett, and Alice burst in through the front door. Emmett pulled James away from me and beat him up. After that day I never saw James in town again. We all believed that he learned his lesson. Since then I have never been able to trust anyone other than them and Tanya. I hope you got the answers to your questions Bella."

"Oh Rosalie, I can't believe all that happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"No Bella. Don't pity me! I hate that." She ran out of the bathroom before I could say anything else. I ran as fast as I could after her. Rosalie was just about to get into her car when I finally caught up to her.

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I pity you Rosalie. Please forgive me for that."

"Alright Bella, I'll forgive you on one condition. You can't tell a single person what I told you. Do you agree to that? "

"Yes, but can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Can we try to be friends now Rosalie? Let's have a new beginning."

"Alright Bella, we can try to be friends."

"Bye Rosalie. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, there's one thing I need to tell you. My friends call me Rose." She gave me a little smile as she said these words.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow Rose." I headed towards my car and waved at Rosalie. In my mind I knew this could be the start of a great friendship.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Tell me if you think my writing got better. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
